


First times for everything

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Community: summerpornathon, First Time, M/M, Texts From Last Night, background Merlin/Arthur, implied future Merlin/Percival/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="u">(334):<br/>God, i just love slightly insecure guys with hearts of gold and giant penises.</span>
</p>
<p>(Merlin Summer Pornathon Challenge 1: Texts from Last Night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times for everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Merlin/Percival (background Merlin/Arthur and theoretical future Merlin/Arthur/Percival)  
>  **Warning(s):** Skeevy bathroom hookup? Inexperienced!Percival.

'Oh my god, you feel amazing,' groans Percival, big soft Labrador-puppy eyes all blown black and adorable, unbelievably sweet, as he pushes in. Merlin spreads his knees wider and braces against the skeevy wall and Percival just keeps making these little helpless noises into Merlin's skin, the nape of his neck, as he bottoms out, and it cranks Merlin's engine like crazy, turning a big strong guy like this into a sweaty, incoherent mess already. They've barely got started, to Merlin's way of thinking, and already he's split incredibly wide, working himself on this beautiful, amazing dick, so big he could barely get his mouth all the way down when he tried just a moment ago, and this guy, this cute-as-hell man-mountain, is making him feel wanton and predatory. 

Merlin shoves back, trying to get Percival to really give it to him, and the bathroom stall door starts creaking. Merlin does. Not. Care. Hell, the entire building could cave in and he wouldn't care. He has bigger (way bigger) things on his mind right now. 'Fuck, yes, just like that,' he groans, arching up. Percival bites him softly and he pounds against the wall with his fist. 'Unnnh, Jesus, fucking yes, get in, c'mon, _c'mon_ -'

'Shut up, please shut up,' Percival groans. 'I can't - I'll -' He's shaking and the sinews in his arms, bracketing Merlin, are taut and ropy. 'Jesus, fuck, please -'

Merlin forces himself to slow down instead of fucking back harder and harder. 'S'okay,' he pants, and now he's not moving he can feel Percival shivering behind him, like this is all too much for him. 'Hey, I've got an idea,' he says, because a reaction this fucking beautiful he wants to _see_. He pulls free and Percival whimpers, until Merlin turns and kind of shoves him back to sit on the closed lid of the toilet - typical glamorous bathroom hook-up - and climbs back on like he's mounting a bloody stud stallion. 

'Ohmygod,' says Percival in a rush, grabbing for the edge of the condom to make sure it's still in place, like a gentleman, and Merlin can't help kissing him, to find out if he's that sweet all the way down the line. He lifts his hips a little and sinks, rocking down onto that ginormous fucking cock, and Percival makes those tiny, turned-on noises into his mouth like he doesn't even know what he's doing, and Merlin all of a sudden has a question he didn't think to ask before, when he was admiring the half-ton of muscle leaning on the bar. 

'This isn't your first time, is it?' he demands, tilting Percival's chin up to look him in the eye, and nearly bites through his lip from sheer, blood-rushing lust when the other man pulls away and won't meet his eye and _blushes_ like a bloody schoolgirl. 'Holy fuck,' Merlin breathes, and his hips are moving of their own accord now, riding Percival for all he's worth, the new angle putting constant, perfect pressure on Merlin's insides. 'Holy _fuck_.'

'Not _first_ -first time,' Percival manages, spreading his huge hands around Merlin's hips and thrusting up like he can't help himself. 'I mean, girls ...'

'But not men,' Merlin finishes for him. 'I'm your first.' It's ridiculous how much that turns him on.

'Am I doing okay?' Percival asks, rocking Merlin into him, using that strength now, and oh yes, he's doing okay. More than okay.

But he looks unsure. And we can't have that. 'God, yes,' Merlin breathes, draping his arms over Percival's bull-like shoulders. 'Yes, fuck. You're a natural. I could do this all night, I really could -' but he can feel himself starting to peak and he'd bet Percival's nearly there too, sweating and fucking like a champ now, just right, just perfect, hitting all the right spots and Merlin tells him so, 'god, yes, c'mon, harder, harder, _harder_ -' and Percival's eyes almost roll up in his head and at the feel of him jerking and coming inside the condom Merlin lets go too, half triumph and half fire and 100% utterly satisfied with his Saturday night, and already half-composing the come-addled text he's gonna send Arthur.

(When he does, with a pic, the response is almost instantaneous.

_holy fuck. room 4 a 3rd???)_


End file.
